A Demon and a Story
by black mirage
Summary: Hiei is sent to Yusuke's room to retrieve an item. However, his curiosity gets the better of him as he reads a story on Yusuke's computer. Oneshot.


This was just something that came to me at two o' clock in the morning. Your flames will be used to burn the overly large stack of old school papers that are waiting to be thrown out. I will laugh in righteous glee as the flames devour them! Mwahahahaha…. Anyway, just thinking about my…dislike for school. I hope you enjoy the rather short fic.

* * *

**A Demon and a Story**

Hiei growled quietly as he flitted through the trees. The night was his cover to any ningen who might see his unusually slow pace at the moment. He wasn't exactly…happy with having to rummage through the detective's room, thus his slightly slower than normal pace. The fire demon's fang poked out over his lower lip as he mulled over the events that had led him here. He knew he shouldn't be making such a big deal about something so inconsequential. However, that's precisely why he was irritated. The kitsune was using him as a damn delivery boy! Well, technically, he wasn't delivering anything, only bringing something back, but that was beside the point. Hiei's garnet eyes narrowed further.

Upon seeing the window that he was to enter, he braced himself. Yusuke's organization skills were poorly lacking. After becoming used to Kurama's living area, he wasn't excited to experience the disaster that was sure to be the boy's room. He landed on the sill and peered inside. He slid the window open after making sure the detective was asleep. Hiei refrained from scrunching up his nose in distaste. Yusuke's bedroom floor was barely visible through the clothes, paper, garbage, and kami knew what else. He scanned over everything to see if perhaps the boy kept a pile or shelf of books somewhere. No such luck. And, he didn't see his backpack anywhere, either. Looks like he would have to resort to sifting through the debris.

He bent down and lifted up a shirt, throwing it behind him to have it smack against the window. He didn't bother to see if Yusuke had waken up. That ignorant delinquent could sleep through Kuwabara's screams. The spot the shirt had left open didn't reveal what he was looking for. Continuing to pick up pieces of clothing and overturning piles of garbage, Hiei mentally glared at the fox that had gotten him into this degrading predicament. Damn him and his cunning ways.

At long last, the little fire demon came across a few books strewn underneath a pair of boxers. He looked at the titles and had to keep himself from shouting in triumph at finding what he had been searching for. _Inuyasha, Story and Art by Rumiko Takahashi, Vol.2._ All of this torment for a rotten manga Kurama had lent to Yusuke. And that kitsune wanted to read it now, of all times! At two in the morning! If only Kurama hadn't promised his whole carton of chocolate ice cream for him…. He straightened up and proceeded towards the window, clutching the manga in his hand lest he drop it and lose it forever among the chaos. But, as luck would have it, in a rare display of clumsiness he tripped over a conveniently placed soda bottle. Since it is impossible to defy gravity, the fire demon was sent onto his rump with a loud THUD.

Hiei remained sitting on a bag of chips, staring at the window across from him. He ignored a loud static noise erupting from somewhere behind him, and instead slowly lowered his gaze to the offending bottle. How dare it! Trance-like, he placed the manga in his lap and unsheathed his sword, all the while his gaze never wavering from the doomed scrap of metal. In a swift swing of his arm, the bottle was impaled on the tip of the sword, crunching. Hiei smirked. His revenge taken care of, he stood up and brushed off crumbs from his back. It was then that he noticed a white screen from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw a com-pu-ter, as Kurama called it. Personally, he had never bothered with the ningen contraption, but tonight he thought he deserved to at least satiate a little of his curiosity after his damnable mission.

He walked over cautiously and seated himself before the device. From what he could see, it was opened to a page called He'd seen the kitsune use it before, so he knew that the 'mouse' was used to move the pointer on the screen. Placing his hand on the mouse, he moved the cursor around, getting used to the foreign equipment. The overly bright monitor was already hurting his sensitive eyes. The page seemed to be opened to a user's account. The name in the top left corner said 'dEtEcTiVeSrOoL'. Judging from the use of the word detective, and the poor grammar, he surmised that this was Yusuke's account. Although, an account for what, he hadn't figured out. Glancing below the name, he noticed words such as 'stories', 'reviews', 'alerts', and 'favorites'. Containing a shrug, he clicked down on the mouse over the word 'stories'. Hiei guessed that Yusuke must have written them, though the detective being a writer was about as likely as Kuwabara winning a beauty contest.

He clicked on the only story presented, labeled 'Cave Warmth'. He noticed with a raised eyebrow that it had 63 reviews. Perhaps the detective had some writing talent after all. How…interesting. He tossed that thought away and proceeded to read the story, unblinkingly.

He glanced over at the sleeping detective after reading a few, rather boring paragraphs. Why would he be writing about them waiting a snow storm out in a cave? People actually read this stuff? He continued to read the short piece of work, finally reaching the last few paragraphs after fifteen minutes.

_Yusuke rested his back against the cave wall, studying the fire demon across the now dimming fire. His gravity defying hair gave him a 'cute' look to him. However, the coldness in his eyes caused a shiver to race down Yusuke's spine._

_After an hour had passed, they had run out of wood for the fire. This was quickly becoming a problem for the detective as he held his knees closer to his chest. Hiei noticed the movement and glared at him. The fire demon knew that Yusuke would most likely freeze to death if he didn't get warm soon. But, they were out of wood and he couldn't very well set their clothes ablaze. Grumbling the whole way, he picked himself off the ground and moved around the remains of the fire to Yusuke's side. Huddling against the boy's side, he raised his body temperature to keep him warm. He told himself he was only doing this because Koenma would throw a fit if his best Spirit Detective died._

_Yusuke watched the whole time, never looking away from the little demon that had stolen his heart. He realized Hiei would never return the feelings, but he couldn't stop himself from inwardly smiling as the demon nestled against him. "H-Hiei…thank you."_

_Hiei looked up at Yusuke. "Hn."_

_This only caused the boy to smirk. Nervousness suddenly washed over him as he shifted his eyes to look at the opposite cave wall. "I-I…." Yusuke sighed. "Never mind."_

_"Spit it out, detective." Hiei remained staring up at him, causing the boy to grow in his uneasiness._

_Yusuke didn't know what to do. If he kissed him, he would surely be burned to a crisp, but if he told Hiei something else, he would know he was lying. Finally, with a 'fuck it', he leaned over and captured the fire demon's mouth with his own. He was beyond surprised when it was returned._

_Hiei smirked against Yusuke's lips when he felt his surprise at his actions. Though he was loath to admit it, he was indeed in 'love' with the detective, as ningens put it. He pushed himself on top of Yusuke, deepening the kiss. Perhaps they could find another way to obtain body heat tonight._

Hiei blinked once at the screen, his spine rigid. Ten minutes passed, and he still found himself seated before the computer, his mind unusually blank. Finally, with tremendous care, he pushed the seat back and walked towards the window, ignoring the items he stepped on in the process. Sliding the window open with a THUD, he dashed out into the frigid night.

He didn't quite remember the trip back to Kurama's house, but he found himself at the kitsune's window rather quickly. He pushed this one open also, and stepped into the refreshingly clean room. Kurama greeted him.

"Hello, Hiei. Did you find it?" The fox raised an eyebrow at the glazed over look to Hiei's eyes. He'd never seen the little demon so unfocused before. Perhaps he wasn't getting enough sleep? Instead of a reply, Hiei simply handed over the damned manga, turned around slowly, and made his way towards the window. Kurama frowned. Something was wrong. "Hiei? Are you alright?"

The fire demon stopped a few feet away from the window, his movements like that of a robot. Almost cautiously, he turned his head to look behind him at the redhead sitting at his desk. He also noticed a hell-sent computer behind him, looking deceptively innocent. The words from Yusuke's story flashed in his mind and he inwardly shuddered, promising to send the detective's computer and the detective himself up in flames as he laughed manically in glee...

"…. Fox, what is this 'sie-kie-a-trist' ningens speak of?"

A THUMP as Kurama slid off his chair and hit the floor in shock was the demon's only answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I got the idea from reading a few stories about Hiei, computers, and fanfiction. 

The title of the story Hiei read and that story itself is of my creation. But, if however, it's already been done, it's by coincidence. Sorry to whoever thinks I stole their story.

And Hiei said psychiatrist at the end, for those who didn't understand it.

Also, if people think their idea was stolen...I don't know what to say. Sorry, maybe? It wasn't done on purpose. And, if it closely resembles anyone's, just tell me and I'll mention it in here. Thank you!

So, I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
